


Lose Some, Gain More.

by SafeInHisTouch



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is a Professor, Cherik - Freeform, Erik had his own life after Cuba and/or DC, Erik is hurt, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Xavier's School is open, but still sad so grab some tissues., emotionally, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafeInHisTouch/pseuds/SafeInHisTouch
Summary: Erik Returns and finds that he may have more family than those who now lay to rest.





	Lose Some, Gain More.

Even though I couldn't see him I knew he was just a short distance away.  
  
How could I forget that low energy of his mind? Even after all these years of being apart... it shames me to admit, but I missed it. I missed the relentless pull it had on mines, that, even after I promised never to dare enter his bent, twisted, messed up mind...still seemed to call out for my 6th sense.   
  
I didn't dare to reach out to him though, afraid I would scare him away, that he would leave me again... alone. Don't get me wrong, Hank is good company, that is when he decides to climb out the hole that is the mansion's laboratory. But Hank's mind wasn't His, it never subconsciously called out to me and leave an eerily loving touch behind.   
  
"Father? Who is the strange man?" I looked down at my son, my little-beloved baby, 6 years old, a product of one night between both me and him, a mistake that I would not call so.   
  
I patted my lap, smiling fondly as he followed my signal and sat on my thighs.   
  
"Why don't we go see?" David knows that I know who the man is, his gift similar to mines but greatly stronger, but I blocked his curious little mind from gathering any more information. I placed my hands onto my manual wheelchair wheels, the automated one was much too noisy for the nighttime, often waking up students from their slumber, something Hank is probably fixing at this moment if he isn't asleep himself.  
I made my way to the front door,   
  
__"David, try and open the door, hmm?"  
_"Okay."_ My boy lifted his hand, and with a small flick of his hand and a bit of concentration the door flung open, startling the other mutant behind the door.   
  
No words were exchanged, neither physical or mental, the man in front of me was not the man I used to know, I didn't need my ability to realize this. He looked older, tired as if he settled down, but something else was there, something I could not recognize.. wait... no...  
  
Involuntarily my mind was suddenly within his memory, of only three days prior... and 5 years before that. I could see his marriage, the birth of his daughter, the small cottage he lived in, then I saw arrows, bottles not made of metal, blood... and a golden necklace... David must have seen the same thing, as he began to cry, sobbing at the man's internal pain... but I felt something else alongside the sorrow and death, relief, and love...  
  
"Charles, I-" I shook my head, wiping away tears of my own.  
  
"You are always welcome back, this is your home, after all, Erik, wouldn't you like to meet your sons?" I sent him the images of Peter, and the birth of David, and tears spilled out of the man's eyes, as he cried. Falling to his knees, Erik grabbed our son's little hands and placed a gentle kiss on them.  
  
"My boy, I have missed so much... lost so much... But I promise not to leave you... or your father... ever again..." David ripped his hands away from Erik's only to jump off my lap and into his other father's arms.  
  
"It's alright papa..."I watched as Erik cried into his son's shoulder, and I knew what he said was true. I knew he was here to stay, after all, he had family here, why run away from what might be his best opportunity at having a loving family again?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any criticism below, but be respectful, maybe leave Kudos? No pressure though.


End file.
